the_witcher_netflixfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witcher Wiki:Images
The following are The Witcher Wiki's image policies, which are to be upheld when adding images to the wiki. General Rules File extension There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to The Witcher Wiki, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG. .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression and show full quality of an image. Sourcing All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have the Filebox template filled out. Source of images #Images aside from promotional images, should come from The Witcher episodes. Quality #The image should be of the highest quality available (720p or 1080p). HD screen-captures are preferred, with other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. #The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). #An image from the character's torso up is sufficient for the infobox. Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. #At the end of the day, a image is better then no image. However, these rules should be followed to the best of one's ability, and if a low quality image is uploaded, the said user in question should seek to replace it with one that adheres to the rules as soon as possible. Filenames Images should have clear, descriptive names that summarise what's in the image. This is so they are easier to find and identify. Filenames that bear no relation to the image, or are simply a string of random numbers and letters, are not permitted. All images should be accurately named (i.e. TW-Caps-1x01-Pilot-44-Geralt) or the action being shown such as power usage (e.g. TW-Caps-1x01-Pilot-44-Geralt-fighting). Images that fall from this policy can and will be renamed or deleted. There are of course exceptions to this rule, such as images taken from trailers or promotional key art, which under the proper naming system would closely resemble the following (e.g. The Witcher Key Art 6-26-17). Properly named images helps us to quickly and easily identify images to add to articles, instead of hunting down for misnamed images for a specific page; this is considered a big part of the community and will be enforced. Therefore, to aid users, when uploading images directly from your computer into the editor, please double check that the image is properly saved under a identifiable name. Should the image be accidentally misnamed, do not upload a duplicate image, instead contact an Administrator for renaming. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for The Witcher, given the inherent quality. We also ask that each image be sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. [ thumb|250px|Your image caption, optional ]. Secondly, if possible, the highest quality resolution image should be uploaded, such as 720p/1080p/HD, so image visibility is clear. Should a better quality image become available, feel free to upload a newer version from the Upload a new version of this file link found on each image page. If not possible, please hold off on uploading the image until one becomes available. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing screencaps. Promotional Images Promotional images of the show and its characters are released from Netflix and their affiliates, therefore this is the preferred quality of images used on character articles. Season/episode premiere promotional images are also welcomed and used with discretion. Please note when adding/changing photos of actor/actress articles, use official photoshoots (instead of candid appearance, unless otherwise noted) of the actor and not the character they portray on The Witcher and/or another TV series/movie. This also applies to the character pages as well (not to include an actor/actress out of character). Duplicate Images and Videos Please do not upload duplicate images and/or videos. File names should not be duplicated, though similar named files are permissible within reason such as TW-Caps-1x01-Pilot-44-Geralt, TW-Caps-1x01-Pilot-45-Geralt and so on. Wiki will usually acknowledge users when duplicate image and/or filename are already detected on the site. Therefore, the user should stop the upload process and use the image already uploaded. Duplicate images only provide clutter and makes it harder to effectively identify images and filenames that can otherwise be used as an advantage by users across pages. Gifs Similar to images, gifs should be a reflection of the show and only pertain to The Witcher. Again naming will be enforced. While some gifs may be necessary within an article, we ask that gif usage is kept to a minimum. Gifs are not allowed in galleries, episode plots, season pages, templates, etc. We ask this (or special cases the bare minimum) because an over abundance of Gifs slows the loading of the pages and presents a problem for users on metered connections. Special cases that are acceptable include relationship pages (such as a first kiss). Gifs can be freely used on user's own pages such as blogs, subpages, user-pages, comments, etc. We also ask that gifs not to be watermarked (with any logo or text) that takes away from the content being depicted. Videos Similar to images, when uploading a video to the wiki, it should be of HD quality, either 720/1080p, and the events there in should be clearly seen. Videos can be added from YouTube and the filename should, following the image policy, be named appropriately. Like images, please also check for duplicate videos before adding them as well as feel free to replace videos with higher definition ones. Licensing, Copyright, and Categorization All images, gif, and videos that are uploaded to the Wiki should be appropriately licensed and categorized. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper licensing template. Furthermore, each image should be categorized. This is done by clicking the Add Category link at the bottom of the image page, inside the category module. Another way to categorize images is when uploading. Entering a category into the summary box when uploading will add that category to the image, this also works when using the multiple uploader, however, all images will be given said categories, there is no way to choose which image gets the category. A full list of categories can be found here. Categories are meant to better group images and gifs according to the subject they are depicting. For example, images of Geralt should be given the category Images of Geralt, where as if it is a BTS or actor image, BTS Images is the more appropriate choice, etc. Images, gifs and videos that not that are properly licensed or categorized may (and likely will) be deleted. Infobox Images Character profile images should be a decent "portrait" (one depicting only the face/head and shoulders) of the character -- i.e. a cropped hq screencap. No other image alterations are permitted, as stated above. Deviations from the portrait can be decided upon by an Administrator(s) or Content Moderator(s), though a standard should be adhered to throughout. Other articles can vary as to include screencaps or gif (deemed by admins), depicting what is contained within the article. Fandom Images We prohibit media from other fandoms and thus those that to not relate to The Witcher universe will be deleted without warning; please do not upload them. This wiki is dedicated to the cast, crew, and story of The Witcher. Despite the restrictions, users are free to talk about other fandoms wherever they wish — excluding the main namespace of course. Links to images, gifs and videos in the comments and/or discussions are thus allowed and preferred rather than directly uploading to the wiki; this is acceptable as long as they do not violate the aforementioned policies. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (in better quality) and or another photo that meets the guidelines above. Categorization Images must be placed in the appropriate category. Most characters have their own subcategory (see Category:Character Images), and images of actors should be placed in Category:Cast Images of *insert actor name here*. Other notable categories include Category:Promotional Images, for the official images released by Netflix, and Category:Screencaps (Season 1), for user-made screen captures. User Images User images, along with being categorized correctly (in Category:User Images), must be named "User-Username-01" and the filetype, or if a second is uploaded "User-Username-02" and so on and so on, replacing Username with your own username. If an image is being used elsewhere in the wiki, such as in the mainspace or even another user's own personal user image, it may be used on your user page. Category:Policies and Guidelines